


Babe It's You and I

by egoanesthesia



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hockey, M/M, Sports, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoanesthesia/pseuds/egoanesthesia
Summary: David and Patrick go to a Leafs game while in Toronto for the weekend.(Title is from All or Nothing by Theory of a Deadman)
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 14
Kudos: 33
Collections: Schitt’s Creek Sports Fest





	Babe It's You and I

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSportsFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSportsFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> These sports have massive national and global reach, with huge followings and major airtime across television networks as well as companies clamoring for spokespeople from these sports: Football(Soccer), Cricket, Rugby, Boxing, Hockey (ice and field), MotorSports, Baseball, Tennis, Basketball, American Football. 
> 
> Your submission for this prompt can be fully in an Alternate Universe, just canon divergent or fully canon compliant. For example:
> 
> _That time Alexis had to win a Formula 1 race to escape a drug cartel?_
> 
> _Patrick Brewer, pro-hockey star?_
> 
> _Ronnie Lee's athletic park restored for intramural tennis games?_
> 
> _The continued war between Cafe Tropical and Bob's Garage?_
> 
> _Meet Cute at a Toronto Raptors game? ___
> 
> _  
> _The world is your oyster._  
> _

The late afternoon sun is shining brightly, reflecting off of the small piles of snow lining the street left over from the storm last week. For early January, the temperature was nice; warm enough to walk around instead of drive, but still cold enough to warrant a jacket, scarf, and other winter gear if desired.It was about three hours before Patrick and David were set to be at the Scotiabank Arena for the Leafs game that David had gotten his husband tickets for as a Christmas gift.The two men are walking hand in hand down the sidewalk on York Street, heading to Taverna Mercatto for their dinner reservation.

“Okay, but like you’ve never wanted to just like take off for a week long trip to Japan? Like if money was no object…think about it, the culture, the nightlife, the cherry blossoms Patrick!” David says, his voice getting more animated as he went on. “Well, when you put it like that…” Patrick deadpans, pulling his usual ‘David you’re being ridiculous and I love you’ face at his husband. “Mmkay so I’ll take that as a no if I ever wanted to bring you to Tokyo?” David says, disappointment evident in his voice.“David, if we can afford to go to Tokyo one day then I would love to go with you.” Patrick assures his husband.“Good to know honey!” David replies, a sudden bounce in his step at the prospect of travelling to one of his favourite places with his husband. 

“So remind me again why we had to book this restaurant for dinner when we could’ve just had room service at the hotel?” Patrick smirks, knowing the answer but wanting to tease David about it again.David lets out a dramatic sigh, clearly seeing Patrick’s true intention with the question however, he replies anyway. “Because Patrick, Stevie went for a dinner here on her last trip to Toronto and she literally would not shut up about it so now, I have to go and try their ‘amazing Italian food’ for myself.” They approached the restaurant and stood off to the side for a minute. “Okay David.” Patrick smiles and pulls on David’s hand that is joined with his. The pull was enough to throw David slightly off balance and he leans into Patrick’s waiting embrace, letting out a tiny squeal as he does.

“What the fuck?” David laughs as he adjusts himself with his arms around Patrick’s shoulders.“What, I can’t kiss my husband?” Patrick smirks and cuts off whatever David was about to reply with by attaching their lips in a soft kiss. When they pull back after a few seconds, David twists his lips in an attempt to hide his smile. “What?” He says, voice soft and breathy.“I love you David.” Patrick smiles and pecks his lips again.“I love you too” he replies, placing another tiny peck on Patrick’s lips, “now can we go inside? I’m starving!”Patrick places one more kiss on David’s lips before ending their embrace and taking his hand again, leading them into the restaurant. 

“Hi! Welcome to Taverna Mercatto. For two today?” The host asks when they approach the desk.“Yes, we have a reservation under the last name Rose.” David says politely.The host takes a second to look up their reservation on the screen and then directs his attention back to David and Patrick.“Yes, it’s right here. If you guys would like to follow Andie, they’ll show you to your table.” He says, gesturing to the person beside him holding two menus.David and Patrick thank the host and follow Andie to the table.“Have you guys been here before?” Andie asks as they all approach the table.“No, we’re from out of town. Just here on a weekend trip and our friend recommended this place to us.” David says, sitting down in his chair.“That’s great! Well, we are glad to have you here with us tonight. I will also be your server so I can start off with some drinks for you guys if you’d like.” Andie says.“Could I get a Molson if you have please?” Patrick asks.“And could I have a glass of whichever red on the menu you’d think goes best with a pasta dish.” David smiles. “Absolutely! I will be right back with the drinks, take your time perusing the menu gentlemen.” Andie says as they head off to the bar to grab the drinks.David and Patrick look over the menus while they wait for their drinks. When Andie comes back with the beer and wine, they place their orders and are then left alone as Andie heads off to serve other tables. 

David feels his phone vibrate in his pocket and goes to check it quickly. Rationally, he knows his sister is different now and wouldn’t end up in a situation even remotely similar to anything she’d been in before they lost their money.However, after years of worrying about her safety, he still hurriedly checks every notification on his phone to make sure.While David is looking at his phone, Patrick takes this moment to look at his husband in awe. From the moment David had walked into Ray’s office that fateful afternoon to file his incorporation papers, Patrick had found him breathtakingly beautiful but now, a few months into their marriage, sitting in a dimly lit Italian restaurant in Toronto, David looks ethereal.The subdued lighting hits his rings in a way that makes them stand out even more so than usual against his soft, olive skin and he has a tiny smile on his face as he huffs a small laugh at whatever the message on his phone says.Patrick is pulled out of his daze when he feels David’s foot slowly drag up his calf under the table. 

He looks up and meets David’s gaze.“I could feel you staring.” David says with his lips twisted up in a half smirk.“Well, excuse me if I can’t help looking at my gorgeous husband.” Patrick smiles, reaching his hand out to take David’s that is laying on the table.“Mmm well…I guess that’s acceptable.” David replies, his lips forming a full smile.Patrick lifts their joined hands to his lips and places a soft kiss on the back of his husband’s hand just as Andie arrives with their food.David and Patrick thank them for the food then dig into their meal.The two enjoy their dinner in a comfortable silence, occasionally breaking it to tease each other with their familiar banter.When they finish eating, Patrick orders them both a slice of tiramisu, asking for the bill as well.As they eat their dessert, David gently locks his foot around Patrick’s ankle under the table and smiles at him.Patrick returns the smile and reaches his fork out to David with a bite of tiramisu on it.Even though David has his own, he smiles excitedly at his husband feeding him cake and takes the bite into his mouth humming happily as he chews.

“Should I give you a minute alone with the cake?Maybe head over to the arena by myself and come pick you up when your done wi-” Patrick is cut off by David shoving a piece of his own cake into his mouth smirking at the way he shut him up.“Shhhh and finish your cake because we have to go watch the hockey!” David laughs, his ring-laden index finger making a shushing gesture in front of Patrick’s lips.“Oh so now you wanna watch hockey?” Patrick smirks, finishing off the last bite of his cake and setting his fork back down.“I did buy you these tickets as a Christmas gift…which I’m rethinking right now because of this.” He gestures dramatically at Patrick but there is no real heat behind it.“Let’s go David!” Patrick smiles and stands from his seat to pulls his coat back on.As they both get ready to head back outside, Andie comes over with the debit machine and David pays for their meal.David and Patrick thank Andie and wish them a good night, then head outside in the direction of the arena. 

Patrick wraps his arm around David’s waist as they walk down the street.The sun has set now but it is still fairly warm out for winter.“Hmm this is nice.” David sighs contentedly as he leans further into his husband’s embrace.“It is. I’m very glad you planned this little trip. Thank you, David.” Patrick smiles and leans up, pressing a kiss into his favourite little spot on David’s neck.David shivers at the warmth of his husband’s breath against his cool skin.“Well…it was a Christmas gift and, as I’ve told you before, I’m a very generous person so…” David says, his lips twisting into his signature smirk.“Mmm yes, I do remember this might’ve come up in conversation once or twice.” Patrick teases back.

They walk in comfortable silence the last few minutes until they reach the front gates of the arena.There is a line at the door so they head over and take their place in it.David gets their tickets pulled up on his phone so that they’re ready for when they need to be scanned.“Hockey is the game with the sticks right?” David asks.Patrick looks up at his husband’s face ready to gawk and ask ‘really’ but, when he meets David’s gaze, it is evident by the smirk on his lips that he is just teasing. However, two can play at this game.“Yeah it is.I think you’ll like it although, the players’ butts in baseball are better.” He jokes.“Oh, is _that_ why you like it so much?” David gasps, feigning offence.“Mmm well, maybe before I met you but now, I married the best butt I’ve ever seen.” Patrick smirks as he slips his hand into the back pocket of David’s jeans and gives his ass a small squeeze.David lets out a tiny squeak and bounces on his toes in surprise before remembering that they’re in public and trying to act natural.“Oh I will get you back for that Mister!” David says, trying to convey annoyance but his smirk giving him away.“Hmm I’m sure you will.” Patrick laughs and slings his arm around David’s waist, pulling him in closer. 

They wait in line in comfortable silence for a few more minutes and then it’s their turn to go through security.They release each other from their embrace and step forward.“Evening gentlemen, may I see your tickets please?” The arena employee asks. “Right here.” David smiles and holds out his phone with their tickets on it for the employee to scan.“Perfect. Enjoy the game.” The employee says after scanning the tickets. “Thank you.” Patrick replies and takes David’s hand in his, leading him further inside to go through the security process.When they get through security,they join hands again and head over to the concession stand nearest to the section their seats are in and get in line.“Mkay I’m definitely getting a pretzel here but, I saw a sign for gourmet poutine so you know what that means…” David smirks, rubbing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.“Hm, what does it mean?” He feigns ignorance, a teasing smirk playing at his lips.“It means we’re getting poutine at halftime!” David says, bouncing excitedly as he wraps his arms around his husband’s neck.“Intermission, David,” Patrick corrects with a smile, “but sure, if you’re still hungry once we get to intermission, we can go get poutine.”“Have we met? Of course I’ll be hungry.” David says exasperatedly.“Mmm yes, we’ve met David…I believe I even married you a few months ago.” Patrick smirks and leans in to place a gentle kiss on his husband’s cheek.Whatever David’s reply was going to be was cut off because they are next in line.Patrick orders a pretzel and vodka cran for David and a beer for himself.He pays for their order and they step off to the side to wait for it.

“So how does the hockey work again? Like how does the team win?” David asks, leaning his head on Patrick’s shoulder.“I’ll keep you informed as the game goes on, baby, don’t worry.” Patrick smiles and pecks David’s cheek quickly before going to grab their order.David takes his pretzel and drink from his husband and joins their free hands as Patrick leads them towards the section they’re sitting in.“May I see your tickets please?” The usher asks as they approach the section.Patrick lets go of David’s hand and reaches around to grab David’s phone out of his back pocket.He unlocks it and shows the usher their tickets and he directs them to their seats.Almost as if David had planned it, which Patrick honestly wouldn’t put past him, their seats are the first two in the row.Patrick slides into the inner of the two seats and just shoots a loving smile at David who takes his seat in the isle seat.“Thank you.” David says, a small smile on his lips.“Like I said before David, I know you.” Patrick replies simply, slinging his arm around his husband.David leans into the embrace, resting his head in the juncture between Patrick’s shoulder and neck.They make idle conversation about new products they want to bring in this year for Rose Apothecary and Patrick tries explaining a bit of the easier components of hockey and before long the game is beginning. 

“Who are we playing tonight?” David asks as he tries to concentrate on the players now skating across the ice.Patrick smiles.“The Calgary Flames.” He replies.“Mmm right…so like the net on our side is the one we have to get the ball thingy in correct?” David asks, his hand absentmindedly drawing patterns on the back of Patrick’s shoulder.Patrick huffs a tiny laugh and leans over to press a chaste kiss against David’s lips.“What?” David says, voice breathy and confused.“Don’t ever change David, I love you.” Patrick smiles and leans in to kiss him again.This kiss is cut short because they both can’t stop smiling long enough to engage in a proper kiss.They pull back and Patrick lifts his hand to play with the tiny hairs at the back of David’s neck.“And, to answer your question, yes the net closest to us is the one we have to score in.Also, the ‘ball thingy’ is called a puck, babe.” Patrick laughs gently.“Well sorry hockey is like the one stupid sport that doesn’t play with balls…and don’t give me that fucking look I heard what I said and you know what I mean.” David says, giving Patrick a look as he sees him smirking at the choice of wording.“What look?” Patrick smirks, feigning innocence.“Shut up and watch your sports.” David says with no real heat behind it as he lays his head back on Patrick’s shoulder and kisses his neck softly.

They watch the game for a few more minutes before the crowd gets rowdy, the puck finally heading towards the Flames’ net.“Yes c’mon…ugh dammit, so close.” Patrick says as the goalie blocks the puck from entering the net.“This is why I hate sports…how is it fair that we almost got the points but they stopped it.” David whines as he nuzzles his nose further into Patrick’s neck.“David, it’s a game. The whole point is for two teams to play against each other and compete to win.If no goals were stopped then what would be the purpose of playing?” Patrick laughs softly.David just hums a noncommittal response and leans up enough to take a sip of his drink.The game goes on and just before the first intermission, the Flames score a goal.“Wow this is not off to a good start.” David comments, rubbing his husband’s arms.“I know but hey, let’s stay hopeful, there’s still two more periods.” Patrick sighs and takes David’s hand in his.“Mmkay that wording does not sound correct. Who the fuck made hockey terminology?” David says, an exaggerated look of disgust on his face.Patrick just laughs and leans in to kiss him.Their kiss however, is cut short by the buzzer indicating the end of the first period which causes David to abruptly pull away, put his hand to his chest, and let out a startled “Jesus fuck!”Patrick tries his best to stifle his laughter as he wraps his arms around his husband and pulls him into a tight embrace.“It’s okay baby, that just means it’s the first intermission.” Patrick says and places a soft kiss to David’s forehead.

“Well, after I basically just shit myself, I think I deserve that poutine.” David huffs and moves to stand up from his seat.“Okay baby, let’s get the poutine.” Patrick says as he stands up and takes David’s hand, allowing him to lead them up the stairs and out into the main hallways.They walk hand in hand until they get to the poutine place where they take their spot in line.David is behind Patrick and has his arms wrapped around his waist with his chin hooked over his shoulder.“Do you know which poutine you want?” Patrick asks, his hands tracing patterns on David’s where they’re joined together on his stomach.“Hmmm…I’m feeling the classic tonight.” David says, punctuating his sentence with a soft kiss to Patrick’s jaw before unwrapping his arms from around his husband as they step forward.“Sounds good.” Patrick replies as they reach the counter to order.Patrick orders the food and another beer for himself, pays for it, and then leads David to the side to wait again.“Thank you honey.” David says, a soft smile on his lips.“Anytime, baby.” Patrick replies and leans forward to peck David’s lips.They pull apart, grab their order, and head back to their seats just in time for the second period to begin. 

Within the first five or so minutes of the second period, the Flames score another goal.“Hmmyeah this is really not looking good for Toronto, honey.” David grimaces as the Flames players cheer for their teammate who scored.Patrick sighs and is about to reply when David speaks again, “Wait…isn’t that our net? Patrick, what the fuck? Why did the other team get the point?Isn’t that where we have to get the thing in?” David ranted frustratedly, his hands gesturing wildly enough to almost make his poutine go flying.Patrick chuckles softly and puts his hands on his husband’s arms, effectively stopping his gesticulating.“Each time a new period starts, the teams switch sides. So during the first period yes, that was our net, but it’s the second period now so they’ve switched.” Patrick explains.“Well that’s fucking stupid.” David huffs and stabs his fork into a fry.Patrick just smiles fondly at him then returns his attention to the game.

David is fairly quiet for the second period because he is eating his food but that doesn’t stop him from commenting on how annoyed he is that the teams changed sides.By the time the second period ends, David is now on his third vodka cran and is starting to get a little drunk.

“Honey?” David says softly, his voice slightly muffled by Patrick’s shoulder.“Yes, David?” He replies.“Hmm…have I mentioned that you’re the handsomest husband ever?” David slurs out, laughing to himself.“Okay, that’s the last vodka cran for you Mister…I love you but there’s no way I’d be able to carry you halfway up the block back to the hotel.” Patrick laughs.“Hmph I take it back! You’re mean to me.” David says, burying his face further into Patrick.“Yup, so mean baby.” He chuckles and rubs his hand up and down David’s back soothingly.“Mmm s’nice…” David hums, arching his back into Patrick’s touch slightly.“About another half hour, baby, then we can head back and go to bed.” Patrick says and kisses David’s hairline.“Mkay. You’re warm.” He sighs and snuggles into his husband further.The players come back on the ice before Patrick can respond so he just places another kiss to David’s forehead and returns his attention to the game. 

Before long it is down to the last three minutes of the game.“David, baby, wake up it’s almost time to go.” Patrick says and gently nudges his husband awake.“M’not asleep just tired.” David sighs as he sits up and stretches his back, trying and failing to stifle a yawn in the process.It’s down to a minute and thirty-seconds remaining in the game and the Leafs have the puck.“Oooh, we might get points!” David hums, his interest peaked again when he sees the nervous excitement on his husband’s face.Patrick is about to reply when the puck goes flying into the net and the buzzer announcing the goal goes off.The arena erupts in cheers as the Leafs’ players high-five each other in celebration.

The final forty-four seconds of the game are uneventful and, even with the awesome goal, the Flames win 2-1.“Well it was a good game.” Patrick says as he and David get up out of their seat, collect their trash, and make their way out to the main hallways.“It sucks that Toronto didn’t win though.” David sighs.They throw their garbage away then join hands and head to the exit.Once they are on the sidewalk heading back to the hotel, Patrick pulls David into his side and wraps his arm around him.

“Thank you for this weekend, David.I know sports aren’t your favourite thing and I just want you to know that I really appreciate that you planned all of this.And I’m very glad I got to enjoy this with you baby.” Patrick says and kisses his cheek.“Hmm well, I might be able to be persuaded to do more things involving the sports if it makes you this happy…also the alcohol definitely helped.” David laughs.“I love you David.” Patrick smiles and leans up to kiss his lips before opening the hotel doors and pulling him in the direction of the elevators.“Mmmm…love you too honey.” David sighs contentedly and pulls Patrick in for a kiss as they wait for the elevator.

When the elevator opens they step inside and, by some miracle, they’re the only people in it so they let the kiss continue.David lets his hand slip under the back of Patrick’s jacket and shirt, smirking when Patrick breaks the kiss to let out a startled yelp.“Your hand is freezing!” He says as the elevator dings and the door opens.“Told you I’d get you back.” David smirks over his shoulder as he exits the elevator.“Oh it’s on David!” Patrick laughs, easily catching up with his husband, wrapping his arms around him from behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Okay, so I saw this fan exchange on Tumblr and immediately got the idea for this. So I wanna make a disclaimer and say that I am very much a David when it comes to sports but, I have been to a few Leafs games so I am going to be basing a lot of the game off of my own experiences! Also, I am from Toronto so all of the places/street names are real places in downtown Toronto! I miss being able to wander aimlessly through downtown so I decided to write a long winded fic about David and Patrick wandering around Toronto and going to a hockey game together. I hope this is as fun to read as it was to write and kudos/comments are always appreciated!! I’m also in absolutely no way a beer or wine drinker (I prefer my alcohol fruity, sweet, and high in alcohol % lol) so don’t judge me for the beer choice, it was the first Canadian beer brand I could think of, or the wine choice because I just guessed! Thank you so so much for reading! Comments and kudos mean the world to me! Come find me on twitter (@egoanesthesia) or tumblr (endingsenseless) and we can yell about Schitt's Creek!  
> Cris xoxo


End file.
